


Early Mornings

by floofy_trashmates



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth gets a surprise awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

Saix was bored. Not the usual boredom that he could tolerate easily; oh no, he was _bored_ , and why the hell was Sephiroth asleep? Hearts only knew, but now the Diviner had an idea. Sure, Seph might be a little annoyed at being woken, but he doubted that annoyance would last too long.

The blankets were pulled away and Saix waited as the silver grumbled and moved. It was probably a good thing the man slept on his back; it saved time that otherwise would have been devoted to moving him. Keeping his eyes on the silver’s face to check if he woke or not, Saix made quick work of the other’s pants, tugging them off and tossing them aside. He smirked to see no underwear - Seph had taken the advice and once again, it saved time - and trailed gentle kisses up the silver’s leg, nibbling at the inside of his thigh and smirking again as Seph made a soft sound in his sleep.

Once he was settled again, Saix moved up to kiss his neck, sucking over the pulse-point and humming. “Wake up, Seph~” The sleepy reply made him smile. “Wake _up_.”

"Nnmh… Few more hours, Sai…"

"Nope." Saix drew back and met mako eyes with a mischievous look that only spread as Sephiroth realised what was going on - lack of clothes and the current position left little to the imagination and Saix’s back arched as he felt the nails trail up and down his spine. "Mn, keep doing that…?"

"Later, maybe." Sephiroth slid his hands down to Saix’s hips, the light kneading of hipbones making the Diviner shiver and dig his own nails into the pale chest beneath his hands. "So responsive."

"Mm-hmm." Saix leaned down to capture pale lips with his own, keeping the kiss just light enough to be teasing and was rewarded for it by a low growl. "Impatient, aren’t you?~" he murmured between kisses, chuckling breathlessly as he felt the silver’s hands grip his hips tight enough to bruise. "Careful, wouldn’t want to leave too many marks~"

"You’re a tease." Seph reached up to bury a hand in soft, thick hair, tugging Saix back into the kisses, shifting slightly and grinding their hips together, both of them moaning, soft and louder. "How did you get my pants off without waking me?"

"I’ve done it a few times for practice," Saix replied, clearly distracted now as he slid his fingers up and down Sephiroth’s sides, lightly over the healing scars on his chest. The scarred ‘monster’ wasn’t as shocking as it used to be, but it still caused an ache in his chest. Nothing could be done about it so he had stopped worrying so much. At least, he didn’t worry all the time.

Sephiroth hummed as Saix’s fingers grazed along his skin, stroking his nails down his spine again, chuckling softly at the reactions it earned. “Wake me up like this every morning.”

"You’re always tired after sex though."

"So keep waking me up."

Saix gave a throaty laugh at that, nuzzling his neck. While he nuzzled, he reached across to the bedside drawers, fishing out one of the many - likely too many - bottles of lube, slicking his fingers. “Breathe, remember…?” Once he had moved, he reached between the other’s legs to gently press a finger into him, then another, continuing the nuzzles while he prepared his lover, smiling at the soft sounds of pleasure and those little shivers. Beautiful.

"It’s enough." Seph’s voice was rough now, and he gently pushed Saix away, but the Diviner growled at that and pushed him back down. It wasn’t an aggressive move, not realy - both of them liked that little bit of rough play and Saix was needy enough that he didn’t think twice about it. "Just hurry up."

"Patience, Seph." Saix smiled, eyes shadowed behind dark lashes in a slow blink as he tugged the silver’s legs apart a little more, using the rest of the lube to slick himself and guiding the tip of his erection to the other’s entrance, pressing in a little. "Ready?"

"Didn’t you hear me before? ‘Hurry up’?"

Saix chuckled, kissing him again as he pressed in, both moaning into the kiss. A few more slow thrusts found him fully seated in his lover, lavishing his neck with gentle nuzzles and kisses. “You alright?”

"Mmn." Sephiroth reached up to stroke his fingers through Saix’s hair, the gentle touches drawing a soft, pleased hum from the Diviner. "Move, Saix. It’s alright."

Saix gave a short sound of acknowledgement; he drew back, shifting his hips and continuing the slow thrusts for now, letting them both adjust but he could only ignore his impatience for so long and soon, the thrusts were harder, faster, and Saix was growling lowly, biting at the silver’s neck with every thrust.

The Diviner shuddered as he felt nails dig into his back and it only encouraged him more. He knew neither of them would last much longer but that stubborn pride demanded he not be the first to come; he reached between them to take the silver’s neglected erection, stroking in time with his thrusts, making sure to brush a thumb against the slit, drawing back again to watch. He couldn’t help it - he loved watching Seph’s expressions during sex. It was probably one of the only times he looked truly relaxed.

"Saix, _please_ —”

"Shh…" Saix nuzzled his neck again, lightly nipping the hollow under his ear, stroking a little faster but keeping slower, hard thrusts. The heat in his lower stomach was getting too much to ignore and when he murmured, "Come for me," and Seph instantly complied - Saix moaned deeply as he felt the silver tighten around him and the sharp sting of nails scratching at his back, and he was quickly climaxing, releasing inside his lover and biting hard at his neck.

Saix managed to hold himself up on shaky arms but when he felt Seph’s fingers gently kneading the back of his neck, he gave in and collapsed on top of him, panting against his neck and closing his eyes.

They lay together like that, sweaty and tangled together, until Sephiroth grumbled softly and nuzzled Saix’s cheek. No words were needed - Saix carefully pulled out of him to lie beside him, guiding the silver over and smiling as the other’s rested his head on his chest. Fingers found their way into Seph’s hair again as they slowly relaxed from the pleasurable high.

"So… about waking me up like this every morning…"

Saix laughed softly, turning his head to brush a kiss to Sepiroth’s forehead. “I’ll think about it. Go back to sleep, love.”


End file.
